1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air purifier, and more particularly to an air purifier comprising an ozone reduction module for optimally controlling the amount of ozone generated by the air purifier.
2. Description of Related Arts
Air purifiers have widely been utilized all over the world for providing extra ozone emission to ambient air in indoors environment. For example, one may put an air purifier in his/her living room for enhancing the air quality therewithin.
A conventional air purifier typically comprises an outer casing and an ionizer module supported in the outer casing for ionizing ambient air and releasing a predetermined level of ozone to the ambient air in which the air purifier is operating. The ionizer module usually comprises a plurality of ionizing electrodes electrically connected to a power supply for conducting electricity so as to generate an electricity field for ionizing the ambient air which passes through the ionizing electrodes. For this kind of conventional air purifier, the ionizer module is usually detachable from a top surface of the outer casing so that the user is able to clean the ionizer module periodically for ensuring proper working thereof. Accordingly, the outer casing usually has a through top opening provided on a top surface thereof wherein the user is able to put the ionizer module into the outer casing via the top opening.
Despite its usefulness and advantages, there is a pressing problem for almost all kinds of conventional air purifiers. As a matter of fact, ozone is generated when the electrodes are charged with high voltage and the air in the vicinity of the electrodes is ionized for drawing movement of air. Ozone has a function of killing germs and bacteria which exist in air. However, for almost all conventional air purifiers, there exists no controlling mechanism for regulating the release of ozone through this ionization process. Exposure to excessive level of ozone by human beings not only affects their normal intake of oxygen, but also affects the overall metabolic rate of human bodies so that excessive exposure of ozone must be avoided by all people.
This harm caused by unregulated ozone generation is further intensified when these air purifiers are used in a confined area, such as in a bedroom with poor air ventilation. For this sort of environment, prolonged use of a conventional air purifier will certainly affect the health of the user and substantially defeat the very purpose of having such an air purifier, i.e. to maintain sufficiently clean air for maintaining good health for the users of air purifiers.
It is worth mentioning that in order to minimize ozone emission, one may lower the voltage applied to the ionizing electrodes so as to lower ozone emission from those ionizing electrodes. Although this strategy may actually reduce ozone emission from the ionizing electrodes, this reduces the overall effectiveness of the air purifier in that its ability for collecting dust and killing germs and bacteria will be significantly reduced.